Logan Is My Virtue&Kendall Is The Demon I Cling 2
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: I'm in love with sin and holy. Logan is my virtue and Kendall is the demon I cling to. I'm just a holly fool. I need help, a savior, is Logan the answer? Judas betray Jesus, Kendall betray Logan, and I'm in a bad romance...


**What's up! little thang I came up with right quick. No offense to anyone, it's just an analogy for a bad relationship. R&R If you don't like it don't read it, and if you have something to say... COME AT ME BRO! ٩(ಠ_ಠ)۶ adios little Mons✝er's**

* * *

><p>" James, you're just a melodramatic punk okay, I'm just going out for a bit and you bitch at me," he yells at me, why is it that after rolling around with me under the covers he has to go out afterwards? I just don't get it, does he not want to spend time with me anymore?<p>

" Ken, I just want to hang out with you… I look at him with sad eyes but all he does is roll his eyes, it hurts me to know that I no longer can entertain him in other ways than just in bed. He sighs and throws his leather jacket on. He walks over and gives me a kiss then walks out without another word. This is the usual scene I am treated to every other day. The door closing with his back turned on me. I guess Kendall just doesn't know how to feel, I wish he could step into my shoes one day and just see what I feel. I love him but I don't know if he feels the same way about me…

" I can't believe I ever wasted my time with a jack ass like him," I tell Logan, he smiles at me sadly but his eyes are full of sympathy. Kendall cheated on me with many women and men and he still had the audacity to lay next to me at night and wrap me in his arms around me, kiss me and tell me that he loved me. Son of a bitch I should of known. That player rides his bike without a helmet and doesn't care to buckle up either. I hope he get's karma's ticket…

" James, you know I love you right?," he says to me, there is sincerity in his voice that makes me beam with giddy happiness. I lean down to kiss his soft lips gently, he smiles and pulls away. After everything Kendall put me through I never thought I would find anyone again, but Logan came down from heaven and saved me. Just at the right time too, just when I was about to never love again. I love him so much, he's perfect…

Who knew love would be so hard? I didn't think I could ever bring myself to feel again, for him. But I still love Kendall. And I am scared, I need my savior to save me from him, but he's sly and casts his charm over me and makes me love him again. Well James, wrap that bandanna around your forehead cause you're about to sweat love and regret. Welcome to my electric chapel of false prayers…

_Oh-oh-oh-ohoo_

_I'm in love with Juda-as_

_Juda-as_

_Oh-oh-oh-ohoo_

_I'm in love with Juda-as_

_Juda-as_

_Judas! Juda-a-a, Judas! Juda-a-a_

_Judas! Juda-a-a, Judas! GAGA_

Leather clad cholo do you feel like a bad ass because you lie to your light? Because after being trapped in that black hell, he saved you and held you with a promise of his eternal grace. But you went back to dark without a lamp and now you're in between that hideous shade of gray. You're a holly fool James, you could have chose to stay in your one religion and be saved but you go back to the world and roll around in it's filth. Shame on you.

_Judas! Juda-a-a, Judas! Juda-a-a_

_Judas! Juda-a-a, Judas! GAGA_

_When he comes to me, I am ready_

_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_

_Even after three times, he betrays me_

" James, you stay with me tonight and I'll keep you in my heart forever," and as I agree I don't notice the crossed fingers. Liar. He's a great actor you know, I'm kind of jealous. Oh no I've fallen in his web again, learn to say no. with caressing hands and eyes that hypnotize me again, I kiss him. A kiss that poisons and chaps my lips. He pushes me onto his bed and removes my clothes then he slowly get's on top of me and begins to leave his toxins along my skin. I can't think of consequence or Logan right now, I'm lost in euphoric lies.

Three times the mother fucking charm huh? Well James can't say you didn't have a fair warning. Even after three times he betrays me, even after three times I'll probably go back to him. Please just die now you filthy slut, you know that he has "_SIN_" practically tattooed on his forehead. He brakes all ten commandments, and you just simply let him seduce you right? Wrong, it's hard once you've had your first lover it's always hard to let go, sometimes. Have you heard, love you once, love you twice, love you still, always have, always will?. I've learned love is like a brick you can, build a house or sink a dead body…

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

Logan is a king with a crown of thorns and gold like no other. He's perfect and deserves the best in life. Kendall is a king with no crown, he's irresponsible so I guess he get's nothing . But his malicious way get's him everything, because he takes and doesn't care what you say.

" Logan, I can't hang out tonight…something has come up… I lie to him, his brown eyes turn sad and I feel like a piece of shit. But he smiles and tells me that it's okay and there will be other times. Bless his soul. With one kiss and a sorry I walk out to live my bad romance. I lay by his side, he wraps me in his arms and whispers his lies to me again. We're good for a few days until I find out something new. A new lie, what was it this time? More adultery, theft of others virginities, I feel my body numb with pain when he gets a phone call from some stupid skank asking to meet up again, because he's a god in bed. The sad thing is that I agree with her. I'm done, I'll bring him down this time. I'm done forever. Let's hope…

_I'm just holly fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holly fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Judas! Juda-a-a, Judas! Juda-a-a_

_Judas! Juda-a-a, Judas! GAGA_

Kendall is so cruel, the way he walks around like a boss thinking he's the ultimate shit. Fuck you boy, fuck you and your way of life. No fuck me, fuck me and my disgusting way of living. How could I do this to Logan. My boyfriend and Kendall's best friend? I couldn't love the man so purely. Especially cause he treats me so crudely. Am I telling the truth?

_I couldn't love a man so purely_

_Even prophets forgave his crooked way_

_I've leaned love is like a brick, you can_

_Build a house or sink a dead body_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

My being is meant for love from above, the other boy I date is white as a dove. Mr. player do you feel special, riding life without a helmet? In your romance there is no seatbelt, so buckle down cause you'll get life's ticket. Logan you're so sweet you're my Jesus, I'm Jewish remember? I'll use the name metaphorically . Kendall is your best friend and my Judas. He goes behind your back and he steals me. It's not theft if I agree. He sell's you out for thirty silver pieces of sexy. I know Kendall is cruel, but Logan I'm a fool. I'm still in love with Judas baby. He's spiteful and disgusting but Logie it's exciting, I'm still in love with Kendall baby. I'm sorry. Don't forgive me, I'm a fuck up. Please forgive me. I'll lie to you. I'm stupid.

_I'm just holly fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holly fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

Your apostles: Carlos Garcia, Katie Knight, Mrs. Knight, Camille Rogers, Jo Taylor, Judas Iscariot/ Kendall Knight, and me Mary Magdalene/ James the less. They forgave Kendall for his crooked ways of life. You really think he'd keep his word of staying truthful? That's the funniest joke I've heard since washing feet with hair. It's not going to happen. Ever.

_Ew._

_In the most biblical sense,_

_I am beyond repentance_

_Fame hooker, prostitute, wench_

_Vomits his mind_

_But in the cultural sense_

_I just speak in future tense_

_Judas kiss me if offenced,_

_Or wear ear condom next time_

I'm such a little sinful bitch. I walk with him, arms hooked together, with lies coursing through my body and I'm just shits and gigs. I wear my heart above my shirt and let the world see that it's still pumping but underneath it's cover it's broken because Logan smiles and kisses me completely clueless about the bull shit I do. I practically put the lipstick on Kendall's lips, he kissed Logan and promised to always be his friend and never go against his word, or back stab him, he saw me and he betray him. Thirty silver pieces of sexy lies and betrayal. I am fame hooker. I need attention. Well bandanna wearing, leather clad cholo you got your wish. You have everyone's utmost attention. Speak the truth and prophecies, the cameras are here and they want the show so sing super star.

" Everything is fine," liar.

" Nothing is wrong," shut the fuck up.

" I love you Logan," go to hell James.

_I wanna love you,_

_But something's pulling me away from you,_

_Jesus is my virtue,_

_And Judas is the demon I cling to_

_I cling to_

He's dragging me away help me Logan! He's stealing my heart again don't let him take me completely. I walk you to your altar, your bed. You look at me, you've finally found out the truth. You're heart and soul are broken, completely wrecked. More than mine? I'm not sure babe. I washed both your feet, but I spent extra time on him. Even if you're saved, darkness will always call to you and you'll always have temptations no one is one hundred percent holly. Well maybe you are, I'm sorry Logan. Bow down to you, give my soul to you, you will set me free, pacify my demons. Surrender myself, submit infectiously, sanctify my demons. I can't I am beyond repentance, I am beyond your forgiveness. Ive messed too much, I've run out of chances, I just wasted my third wish...

_Just holly fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holly fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Judas! Juda-a-a, Judas! Juda-a-a_

_Judas! Juda-a-a, Judas! GAGA_

So because you love me and always will, you sacrifice yourself for me, you let me be and figure out what I truly want. And when I admit that Kendall will always be the demon I cling onto, your hands are nailed, and you shed your last tear walking away from me, but you love me that's why let me have him. But then I am rocked by life because I've made a grave mistake. I am sent into an abyss, where you don't exist, because I could not resist…The Judas Kiss.


End file.
